The Color of Friendship
by DuHSPaZZiNGFeL
Summary: They say that true friends last a lifetime, their colors so animated and self assuring to any who wander in the vital path that each fleeting foot takes on the sand." A few hours after the war, they realize what true friendship really is. Mild Kataang.


**AN: In honor of the one year anniversary of the premiere of the first episode in season three, "The Awakening," on September 21, 2007.  
Disclaimer- I still don't own it! I'll gladly buy it from you though!  
**-

For all of my friends, in real life and virtually; you have always been there for me when I needed it and helped shape me into the person I am. As we make our way through High School, I'll always remember you. And thank you especially, KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae.

**The Color of Friendship**

_They say that true friends last a lifetime, their colors so animated and self assuring to any who wander in the vital path that each fleeting foot takes on the sand. _

_But only those who shift the grains away can discover those beautiful hollow shells, finding that the vacancy of the simple, ordinary objects could be filled with trust and loyalty; the companionship willingly placed for another._

**o Katara o**

What a joyous day it was. The sky showed off a bright azure with feathery white clouds framing each patch and yellow rays of the sun were shooting out from the tiniest crack in them. My feet were moving nervously on the glossed tiles of the elegant crimson hallways of the Fire Nation royal palace. I carefully ran my timid fingers through my chocolate brown hair, tightening the loops of hair to the bun on the rear of my head.

I unconsciously flattened out the folds that started to form on the traditional Water Tribe garb I sported, the blues shaded with the eerie ginger glow of the many lit torches hooked to the grand, twisted pillars holding up the ceiling.

No, I wasn't running late, but nor was I too early for this occasion. After all, it had just been less than one day since the defeat of Phoenix King or Firelord Ozai and the whole entire Fire Nation for that matter. _Finally_, after one hundred years of enmity and anxiety, the world was in balance, _almost_. Of course there were the rebuilding problems and the still fu ming citizens of the other nations where some would obviously hold a grudge against this particular country I was currently residing in. You would think I would be flustered about those kinds of things, but the truth was that those matters were for another time and at the back of my mind at this instant.

What was I so worried about then? The Avatar. He was my friend, my _best _friend and he was furthermore the one who had done the most out of all of us. I could only imagine how exhausted he was and even after I had wrapped clean bandages around his aching legs, I only was capable of so much besides minor healing. Avatar Aang was definitely not weak though. He never was, but at his current status, extremely sore.

The world was a horribly demanding existence. Less than twenty-four hours and people already yearned for some kind of confirmation that the Century War was over and done with a celebration and an array of exhilarating speeches from their heroes and heroines. What an uncaring order that was for all of us, especially the Avatar.

"Hey, Little Sister!"

An annoyingly loud pitter-patter of a shoe and a pair of crutches echoed throughout the hallways as I tiredly turned my head around to face the direction the sound originated from. Of course, it was none other than my beloved older brother, Sokka.

His hair was traditionally tied in his so-called "Warrior's Wolf Tail" and swayed in the air like a crazed pendulum. Both of his tan arms waved in the air so insanely that I couldn't even believe that I could still make them out as arms; they were too blurred and moved almost as fast as a waterbended icicle doing my bidding.

I was getting tired of this slow motion run. My eyebrows rose as he came to a sudden halt in front of me, shoes skidding on the tiles and his dark blue warrior's uniform fluttering. I almost was anxious to literally carve off that all-too-happy grin on his face before he spoke, cheerfully of course, to my face.

"So we're up in thirty. Everyone suggested that the Water Tribe siblings go up together, so here I am! You up for it? Excited?!" Sokka only grinned wider, if that was even possible, and bobbed his head up and down like the bobble-head he was. But I still loved him. Ironic wasn't it?

I let him keep talking, too worn out to really say anything back besides a couple of nods of my head and 'uh-huh'. It seemed like forever when he spoke to me, telling me things non-stop like a blabbering hog-monkey. But I guess I really couldn't blame him. Today was pretty interesting, and incredibly happy. I could never deny that, but I guess I was just too exhausted to really think, let alone say something back.

It went on like that for a while until something he said stumped me to take root on my spot, like weeds suddenly grew around my feet and halted me there. I barely even noticed that Sokka halted right beside me. I replayed that moment in my head, repeating to myself exactly what he had said to me.

"Aren't you glad Aang made it out alive?" He had said that to me and didn't even realize the gravity of his words, the turmoil that they could cause inside me. What was I supposed to say to that?

My eyes were stayed looking forward, watering a little. I felt my brother hesitate and then briefly drape his arm around my shoulders. After a moment or two of unbreakable silence, I finally made my response in the meekest way possible, my lips only infinitesimally moved.

"Yes."

It was a simple answer, but just enough to make my lonesome point. One word that was powerful enough to make anyone cringe or crumble, give or take, a utopia for deadly certainty, the one word that revealed everything.

It took scarcely any time for the warrior to stray from the subject with a whispered, "Aren't we all?" But then the subject just kept resurfacing as we traced our way slowly to the majestic double doors that awaited our arrival. Until, eventually he said, quite out of the blue, "You know, Katara, he's like a brother to me."

I noticed that I paused slightly in my tracks to see his expression. It was the same: serious and creepily ecstatic.

He continued as if I wasn't there. "Aang. I mean, we've been through a lot together and we all really care about each other. Ha, I guess you should be happy that I was being 'sexist' or whatever you call it, that day. Otherwise, that iceberg wouldn't have cracked open and this war would never be over and none of us would have ever met the best friends we could ever have," He unwound his arm from me and dropped it casually to his side, "He's like the little brother I never had. And to think, I didn't like him at first, huh? I love him just as much as I love you." He grinned then added jokingly, "Not that you annoy the warrior out of me, though!"

I was in a daze as we reached our desired destination. I reacted by nodding my head. But it was then that I realized something, my brother's importance to me, how he said this without any hesitation, so un-Sokka-ish.

I smiled as we made our way through the open doors. The people had not yet arrived and all the heroes made themselves at home behind another grand door in the back of the room, hiding their faces away until the time was right.

I glanced to my side and really looked into Sokka's blue eyes: the eyes of my brother, my friend. I saw everything he had said to me and everything he did for me, especially during our war torn days on Appa and incognito. They were as blue as the ocean, laughing, happy, and the eyes of someone I knew and loved, no matter how strange he was…

-

_**Blue **__is the color of diversity, of untamed knowledge and care, the core of laughter that always creates an unwilling smile._

-

"Hey, where's Aang?"

It was that particular question that caused the magnificent tremor in the wall of scarce emotion that I had built, brick by brick, around me. It crumbled like the weak structure it was, tumbling to the ground like a massive earthen avalanche.

At that instant I didn't care what anyone else thought as I busted back through the entrance without a second glance over my shoulder, my russet hair twisting and twirling around behind me as I started to sprint.

"Where are you going? Katara!" I ignored the very screams that followed me in my wake. I heard attempts to chase after my running heels, but then I heard someone else whimper and decline their tries. For now, I was out of harm's way, but my mind wandered to the missing Avatar. _I loved him_ and as much as I denied it to myself, I knew deep in the regions of my heart of the truth.

My hands desperately grasped for the door handle to the Avatar's bedchamber and when I found it was open, my eyes found a heart wrenching scene.

Aang was sitting on the edge of his bed, his feet touching the polished ground and his face bent down into his two hands. He had a set of gray pants on with his red Fire Nation boots and a modest black robe which was accented with a simple red v-neck pattern. A gift, I guessed, from Zuko.

I felt at a loss for words, my gaze flickering to his hidden face. He seemed so distressed.

Silently, but carefully, I made my way over to him and plopped on the burgundy sheets right next to his figure.

My voice came out of my throat in a quavering murmur. "Aang?"

I said his name as if it were so precious to me, which it indeed was. It could only be spoken softly, calmly, gently, _lovingly_. The word had to be stated correctly but yet sound as strong as a golden symbol being rung, but as t enderly as a flute's play; beautifully.

Aang slowly lifted his head from his hands and his silver eyes touched my sight, gleaming wonderfully in the sunlight reflected from the window that led to outside.

He looked tired and fragile, like almost anything was capable of shattering his façade. With a shuddering whisper, he managed to make his attempted response.

"Katara?"

I draped an arm unsurely around his slumped shoulders. "I'm here," I said as I gazed at his solemn expression. But I knew him better than that. Something was troubling him. "Is something wrong?"

Aang shook his head, quickly and hastily as if he were trying to refuse my efforts. "It's nothing for you to worry about," he said, "I'm just fine." He then added a forced smile to graze his features, a faux reassurance to the attempts I made to get him to speak. But when my face showed no signs of changing, his head drooped and he let out a sigh.

Now I waited. I didn't force him to say anything, nor did I want to harm him further. I just sat there, awaiting something, _anything_. I looked at him and glanced to the floor constantly, not exactly sure on my next move, but stayed still even so.

It was then that the Avatar finally said something to me after a few noiseless minutes.

"I guess it's just that I don't think I'm ready for this at all." His hands were still on his face and he glanced up swiftly to see my reaction before facing back down. When I just set a questioning gesture, he continued. "I don't think I'm ready to be the _Avatar_. I know that I'm a fully realized one now, but that was just since a few hours ago! What am I supposed to do? I can't help lead the world yet. I just barely defeated the Fire Lord! I'm not ready."

_So this was it_, I supposed to myself, _That's why he's like this_.

"Aang," I said seemingly not phased, "I know that you're ready. Yes, you just defeated the Fire Lord. Yes, the world is now going to hear the news and start to recover from the Century War, and yes, you are a fully realized Avatar now. But you have to see that you did all of these things not just because you had to, but because you _wanted _to." I smiled at him. "You are an amazing person and I know that whatever you set out to do, you can do them. You've already proved that to me."

He didn't respond to me, but I made sure that he would. I gently hugged him tight with both of my arms. "But none of this means that you have to do this alone. I'll never let you do anything alone." I smiled a little as I held him close. "I'm here."

I felt him shuffle against my embrace and hug me back.

"You know," he said, "You're a great friend."

-  
_**Yellow **__is the color of light. It is pure as it is close to the innocent glow of a pearl, a hue of undying happiness and love, of true hope and kindness of the heart.  
_-

"I should say the same to you, Aang."

**o Sokka o**

Relief washed over me in a warming flow through my arms and legs as I caught my sister and the Avatar walking through the grand double doors of the back room. Aang wavered slightly on his spot, before being held still by Katara and then they both started their walk toward the rest of the group.

"Hey there Twinkle Toes!" I heard Toph, the master earthbender o f our group yell out happily. She sprinted forward and punched my sister in the arm in an affectionate manner, the dark green cloth around her hands twisting in their movement.

Katara winced and rubbed her arm as Toph placed her hands on top of her head to fix the yellow and green headband sitting on the gigantic bun of hair that was tied tight still. Toph's sightless, milky and emerald eyes staring out to nowhere, not knowing the looks of her tan tunic covering the vivid shirt she wore, nor of the existence of the black locks of hair that framed her face.

She started to walk towards me and punched me in the arm as I tried not to lean on my aching, broken, leg.

"So, Snoozles, congratulations on saving the day. I guess I never really got the chance to thank you for saving my life either." She let a frown shape her features and then suddenly it broke into a beam. "Thanks."

"Hey, you're welcome Toph. Trust me; I'm glad I saved your life…barely. " I heard the earthbender laugh and silently shake her head. "But I _am_ sorry about not being able to keep a hold on you. I think things would be awfully quiet without the both of us here, huh?"

Toph wacked my shoulder, full force again. "Snoozles, you're a wimp."

My lips curved up as we both took in the light hearted joke. "I know."

"…and you look like a guy too. I have to say I'm surprised.

I did not realize exactly what she was saying until it was too late. I only grinned wider than before when I answered her, confidently. "I know. Isn't it great?" A minute or so passed and then I finally caught a glimpse of that evil expression on her face.

I frowned. "You know, your evil blind jokes are just plain humiliating."

Toph shook her head slowly as she passed by me, moving on to talk to my sister who was standing there a few feet away from me. "Oh and I forgot something too," she said when she was almost a foot away, "Thanks for being my friend."

That took me by surprise. But there was nothing more exhilarating than hearing something that was just too true, too honest. I liked being her friend too, and I was glad that finally, after all of her years being locked up in the house she called a home, Toph at last found _real_ friends and I was glad to be a part of them.

"You're welcome."

-  
_**Green **__is the color of strength. It is tough and hard, but not blind to the world and its people, understanding, trust, and loyalty engulfing each shade.  
_-

I head a mumbled reply from Aang as he walked farther in to the room and sheepishly smiled.

"Hi buddy," I said as I patted his back when he passed by. "How's it going? Did Katara mess with you?"

He laughed good heartedly at my joke. "That's Katara for you," he said, smiling as I laughed right back.

Even though I didn't really like to admit it, the bond between my best friend and my little sister really was heartwarming. They cared for each other, and I never really thought the other noticed that much. I do not guess it was like a secret that either of them knew, nor did anyone else truly understand.

And the more that I thought about it, the more I admired it. I admired what they would do for each other. But hey, a big brother like me isn't oblivious all of the time, right?

The thing is, sometimes I compared Aang and Katara to Suki and me. They inspired me and helped me to understand exactly what I feel for her, what I feel for Suki.

Aang turned to Zuko and they engaged in a conversation as I made my way over to Suki who plopped herself on one of the golden benches on the far right corner of the room. I saw Toph and Katara giggling as I sauntered by, limping on my crutches.

I sat next to Suki, who wore the same dark red Fire Nation clothing she wore just a few hours ago when she, Toph, and I were running for our lives on gigantic metal blimps in the air and her hair was still tied up in that traditional top knot. She smiled fondly as I scooted over to her.

"Hey Sokka," she said in that sweet and soft tone of hers. "What're you up to now?"

I grinned. "Oh you know," I answered, "this and that."

She gently shoved me in the arm and laughed. She ran a hand through the dangling strands of her beautiful light brown hair and her sapphire eyes shone in the fire light. "Is your leg feeling better?"

I nodded my head and attempted to lift my bandaged leg up in the air for a short moment before dropping it down as fast as possible to ease the pain. "Yea," I said, "it's okay."

"Oh don't lie, Sokka!"

I shrugged. "Why would I lie to _you_?" I put on the most innocent looking face I could before finally bursting out in fits of laughter. When I stopped I looked at her again, "No but seriously, why _would_ I lie to you?"

She pouted, almost like she was mocking me. Now _that _was not nice! "Aw, would this make Sokka feel all better?"

Then Suki leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know, I think that did make me feel all better. Thanks, Suki!

I glanced over to her and grinned even wider. She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a hug. It made me happy to think that no matter what I did, there was always someone like this Kyoshi Warrior who would put up with my antics. That's why I loved her. She was mine and always put a smile on my face. How great was that?

-  
_**Brown **__is the color of bravery. It is subtle, yet blunt and always looks to help those who are in need, a gesture of courage.  
_-

"I love you, Suki."

We both stared into the other's eyes before blushing and turning to face a different point of view. "And you know, I think Katara really loves Aang too," I added as I noticed that we both smirked in their direction when they both embraced.

**o Aang o**

I could honestly not believe it. After months of fighting and struggle, the war was over. One hundred years of senseless battle and murder, and it was _over_. The world would be at peace after all of this time and the people living on it could share that with each other and there would be no more deaths.

_I won_.

I am Aang, the last Airbender, and the Avatar. For so long I ran away from my destiny, I just wanted to be a normal kid. Everyone was counting on me to save the world, and I _didn't _let them down. It was such a tremendous feeling to know that I did what seemed like the impossible. I fulfilled my destiny and I did what I felt was right: I let Fire Lord Ozai live. He was alive and all I did was take away his bending abilities. He wouldn't harm anyone ever again and _I_, out of all people, was responsible.

The enormous and intricately patterned doors to the back room opened a crack and a servant's head stuck inside. I barely heard him say that there was fifteen minutes left and that everyone was still filing in.

In a few more moments, the world would formally know of the end of the Century War and that the Fire Nation had lost, the Fire Lord taken down, Azula defeated, and the world could finally be at peace and tranquility.

I had to admit to myself that I was nervous. People were going to be sitting out there and expect me to say something booming and commanding, like the Avatar they had heard of in stories before I disappeared for a hundred years. What _was_ I supposed to say?

I fumbled with my fingers as I stood in a random corner of the room. My arms were still really sore from what was perceived as just a mere few hours ago. This was crazy. How about wait a whole day before doing all of this? Where did all of these people come from anyway? What about everyone else that served in the battle of our lives? Sokka had a broken leg, Toph almost fell off a blimp, Suki had to control an airship, Zuko was badly injured because of Azula and, much to my dismay, Katara had a near-death experience!

A million questions were swarming through my head. _What about them?_

Right now, I could care less about _my_ wellbeing.

"Are you ready for this, Avatar Aang?"

My head quickly snapped up from its bowed position when I heard a familiar voice in my ear. An incurable feeling of jubilance filled me to the brim when I heard the voice, although I didn't have the faintest clue of the reason.

Still mildly shocked from the sudden intrusion, I made my tentative response. "What makes you think I'm ready, _Fire Lord Zuko_?"

As I swiveled around to face my unlikely friend I heard a slight chuckle and turned to see the shimmering golden eyes of the soon-to-be Fire Lord.

Less than twenty-four hours since the greatest battle in all of history, and we were joking about our newly realized titles. This only goes to show how close we had become in the short time we actually _talked_ and held a conversation, instead of chasing the other around and throwing blows.

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was now my friend, one of my _best _friends. We were both once mortal enemies not too long ago, and it surprised everyone who had known of our dour past that we were now at close terms.

I let myself smile, his joking manner contagious.

"Hey," he said lightheartedly, "I'm not Fire Lord yet!"

I raised an eyebrow when the both of us suddenly and very abruptly went into silence. I started to smirk while Zuko began to grin, which I still found extremely disturbing even after all of this time. If there was something I learned through the past year, it would be that Zuko was _never _happy.

"…but you're welcome to call me 'your majesty.'"

At this, the two of us exploded with laughter. It only caused me to think harder on how much things have seemed to change. Nothing would ever be the same, and even our emotions changed. Our personalities had molded into new ones, better ones.

-  
_**Red **__is the color of loyalty. It is strong through uncertain times and beats a heartbeat of perpetual devotion, always making itself known, struggling to find a way._  
-

It was like a musical instrument strumming in the wind. How could this be possible? How are we even here, reveling in simple pleasures and conversing as if there was never a trouble shadowing our world? That tune of a song only grew in momentum and beauty through my laughing eyes. The truth is it seemed so impossible that any one of us had even met. But as so many events had proven, the most unlikely things always happened if you looked for them in the right place.

"Alright Avatar," the pending Fire Lord said after we had stopped, "You never told me fully about your battle with my father. Please regale me with the details."

And so I did exactly that before I was cut off rather rudely.

"So instead of doing what you guys were telling me to do I used what the lion turtle told me and before I knew it there was a lot of light and-"

A great rumbling sound resounded through the back room as the double doors screeched unceremoniously open, a disheveled servant woman stepping hurriedly inside. The woman waved her arms frantically in the air and ushered us to follow her. Apparently, there was absolutely no time left for idle chat. It was time to face the world.

I scurried out last behind Zuko and heard clapping trail us. There were people already waiting for us, spotting us and cheering. But that soon died down as everyone hid behind a crimson curtain and awaited our call.

After what seemed like forever, an earsplitting noise broke through the air as a gong thundered, announcing our arrival. We were all standing up as we heard our names being said aloud in an intimidating but majestic voice by whom I alleged to be a Fire Sage.

"Our heroes have returned!" A multitude of plaudits hit the walls and bounced back to my eardrums.

"Of the Fire Nation, our very own, Prince Zuko!"

_Cheers could probably be heard from at least a mile away_, I pondered as my first friend stepped outside to face the hundreds of people in the crowd. I saw him nervously fidget with his hands for a split second before finally giving in with a composed expression.

"Of the Earth Kingdom, blind and skillful, Master Toph!"

I glanced over to my other companion to my right, whose milky green eyes slightly widened at the sound of her name and being referred to as 'master.' She grinned and brushed the curtain away when she marched out side-by-side with Zuko.

"Of Kyoshi Island, brave leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki!"

There was a shuddering gasp from my back when Suki was called. She glimpsed at each of her remaining peers before biting her lip and spinning around to walk to her destination. Eventually, she took a fleeting look toward us and entered past the drapes, blocking her from our view.

There was a pause when I heeded to the word of the Fire Sage. "These heroes discovered the Avatar after one hundred years and we are greatly in their debt for such a feat."

I beamed when I caught Sokka comically jumping up and down in his place with his head nodding furiously like there was no tomorrow.

"Of the Southern Water Tribe, master of weaponry, Sokka!"

I chuckled silently as Sokka did a side jump and punched one of his fists in the air for emphasis. Clearly, he was excited. He scampered to the edge of the red and dangling cloth, took a deep breath, and was finally open for spectators. If possible, the applause only augmented.

Now I knew whose turn it was to step past that curtain. It was Katara's. She turned her head to face me and azure met silver. She smiled gently, that heartbreakingly spectacular smile of hers and I nodded.

"Of the Southern Water Tribe, quick and courageous, Master Katara!"

It was then that I looked into her eyes that I noticed an eternal kind of happiness I never thought I would see grazing her features during the war which was technically a mere hours ago. She stared forward with a confident gaze and made her way to see the hoard of people. Another round made the room vibrate and drown in sound. But then, _everything_ and _everyone_ suddenly quieted and hushed whispers could be barely heard.

I flinched. It was _my _turn.

"After he vanished from our world for one hundred years, he was discovered and traveled with his companions all over the earth, nation after nation, in order to fulfill a near-impossible deed..."

Mummers of unhidden excitement began to fill my ears once more. I was quite uncertain on what I should do. My hands started to sweat from the waiting and had a sudden urge to run away.

"The hero of the Fire Nation, of the Earth Kingdom, of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes has returned after a century of vanishing from the face of the planet..."

I heard a couple of gasps after that one. I could almost swear that one of my eyes twitched.

"Hailing from the Southern Air Temple of the Air Nomads, savior of the world, and master of all four elements..."

Another pause. Then, the Fire Sage's booming voice shook the hallways filled with people. The suspense was close to killing me.

"AVATAR AANG!"

I took exactly three shuddering breaths before I pushed back the curtain that would determine the world's fate. _I _would formally be the one that would confirm the end of the greatest war of all humanity and was the young Avatar who lived to tell the tale.

As the scarlet fabric shifted back, I felt a cool and gentle breeze that hit my body. Hundreds of faces met my eyes, boring into mine as if trying to understand me. I didn't smile, nor did I show any facial expression whatsoever. I was nervous. I was scared.

But even so, tremendous applause and shouts of praise did not hesitate to burst out. I felt a couple of claps on the back from either Sokka or Zuko. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say, or even how to say it. Only speechlessness trembled throughout my being as my mouth stayed insignificantly agape.

"Alright Aang!" Sokka was looking at me with admiration as he laughed and might have even half cried. "Good job, big guy!"

Before I knew it, I was surrounded with a group hug and the spectators' cheering only grew a creditable amount in volume. I was stuck in the middle, turning my head only slightly with a shocked façade. It turned out I didn't really have to say anything after all. The only noise that filled my ears were ones of praise and laughter.

"Thanks for saving the world, Twinkle Toes," I heard Toph say teasingly from somewhere behind me when at the same time I felt a laugh from Sokka, who was squashed onto my forearm.

All around me, my friends were thanking me, congratulating me on an impossible success. I was the unlikely hero, the human being that wasn't even supposed to be alive in this century that was anyway. But then it hit me. These people that were embracing me were my _friends_. Every face that was smiling and greeting me with thanks were the people I had chosen to fight this war for, the people I had loved, the people I had _won _for.

By my side I spotted those gorgeous cerulean orbs observing me. For the first time since I entered past the dreadful curtain, I smiled, _wide_.

-  
_**Blue **__is the color of hope. It is gentle, kind and caring, but outshines even the brightest star in the sky. Pure with strength, it gives off the most beautiful of loves.  
_-

It was then that I discovered the true meaning of friendship. I was complete; overwhelming ecstasy could only fill past my height and overflow.

What was friendship?

It was a question that was possible to answer, but also utterly unfeasible. A question such as this one could be answered in numerous ways, in millions of fashions, but I had my own. It was this feeling, this guide of passion and joy that always kept a person standing. The quintessence of companionship and care of the people that always stuck by your side. True friendship was an adamant bond, unbreakable and life changing.

But in the midst of it all there was forever that blinding light of love.

"C'mon! Let's go down there guys!"

An unknown voice burst through our laughter. I didn't even notice that I was laughing. I guess it just became second nature to me in a matter of moments. And as we made our way down the stage's steps it felt like a dream to me, a strange trance. But it was a good one.

For once in this war-torn world that I hastily was brought into, I felt at peace and the nightmares seemed to cease.

It only took a few minutes for me to realize that I was gently being dragged away from the crowd and the rest of my friends. I was curious as to who was walking me out of those gigantic double doors and onto a colossal palace balcony, until I recognized who it was.

_Katara_.

She halted on the edge of the terrace, the morning sun greatly reflecting on the chocolate brown wisps of hair that she sported. For a second my gaze was completely locked on her, my eyes refusing to wander anywhere else.

Then, quite unpredictably, she flung her arms around me. Although I was taken by surprise, I wrapped my arms around her waist anyway, confused and questioning. This had to be one of the most spontaneous moments of my short life. I couldn't argue.

"I'm sorry," Katara said as she broke from the embrace.

Now I really didn't understand. I felt my eyebrow slightly rise. I guess she saw my inquisitive expression, for she just kept on speaking.

"Look," her musical voice rang, "I owe you the biggest apology I could ever give. The truth is…" She faltered before continuing, "The truth is that I was never confused."

_Oh, _I gasped to myself.

"But yet I was confused." Her eyes began to water diminutively as I bit my lip in anticipation. What could she possibly say? Unintentionally, my hands started to shudder.

"I was afraid of losing you…again. I was being selfish and stupid, and I just didn't want to go through these things anymore. I thought that if I pretended to push things aside that if you…" She took a deep breath, "I-If you didn't make it, then it wouldn't hurt as much. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm asking for your acceptance, forgiveness."

There was an awkward pause after that. As for me, I was absolutely at a loss for words. My mouth just seemed to run dry.

"Actually Katara," I finally said in reply, "_I _wanted to ask _you _for _your _forgiveness."

In a spur of the moment I caught a glimpse of Katara cracking a grin, a brilliant smile that made my insides burn with pride. Again we interlaced our arms in a hug. I felt her hot tears of joy trickle by my neck as I held her tighter. I forgave her and she forgave me too.

Then hesitantly, unexpectedly, she leaned in to kiss me softly. We stayed like that for a few seconds, savoring that instant, neither of us willing to deepen, nor to even slightly tilt our heads. It was completely innocent. Little did I know that this could happen in an even more magnificent scale. None of us even noticed that the door was still ajar.

When we broke apart after roughly five seconds, we smiled gently at each other and walked together, side-by-side to the inside. But as I sauntered my way in and we finally made it from the outside, people stared at us. I could feel both Katara and I become slightly uneasy.

Then, gradually, I heard a faint clap come from the direction to my front. It was Toph. She had a smug smirk on her face like she was the only one that knew something. Suddenly it was three pairs of clapping hands, all from our friends. Zuko and Sokka had joined in, and lastly Suki came in after she had apprehended what was occurring. Abruptly Katara started to clap as she backed away, quietly forming a large circle. And then the whole throngs of people were all facing me, pounding their hands together as I stayed in the center.

My destiny was beginning to be fulfilled. I finally accepted who I was born to be: the Avatar.

-

_Friends, like the colors of an eternal rainbow, are present within the woven diamond facets that reflect the paints we search for, opulent as a trillion silk threaded tapestry, bounding off with beauty and majesty in adroit tints. _

-

Avatar: The Last Airbender

One year ago, today…

**September 21, 2007 **was the premiere of the first episode in its final season in the United States of America. Today, **September 21, 2008**, is a year since then.

The fans will never forget you.

(By the way, this is my "something" that happened before that beautiful kiss at the very end. Like people keep saying, Katara needed to apologize at some point, and this is my version. It seemed a little off to me, but it's how I envisioned it. Read and review please!)


End file.
